


7-Eleven Protein Bars Are a Very Important Part of Steve Roger's Daily Nutrition Plan

by doctorenterprise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 7-eleven au, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Epiphany, Love Bites, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, bucky is a dork with a crush on captain america, corner store au, sort of i mean it's a convenience store, steve is a superhero with a crush on a cashier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorenterprise/pseuds/doctorenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky works at a 7-Eleven. Steve comes in for a protein bar after his morning run. Then he comes back every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7-Eleven Protein Bars Are a Very Important Part of Steve Roger's Daily Nutrition Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/gifts).



> This was written in a hour and is unbetad.

It’s a bright, warm Tuesday when Captain America walks into a 7-Eleven three blocks from his Brooklyn apartment and makes the day of an eighteen year old kid working the cash.

-

Bucky sits behind the counter of the convenience store he’s worked at since he got a piece of ID labeling him as fifteen years old and legally able to work. It’s been five long years of smiling at assholes, stocking shelves, and reading the magazines people rarely bought. He’s scrounged enough money to pay for a year of college, but that’s coming up in the fall and he’s got four years of it if he goes.  He figures he should probably get used to living in a one room apartment over a meat shop and working the counter at a store with neon signs.

The bell rings as the door opens and he glances up to make sure it’s not the usual crew of teenage miscreants looking to steal all the Pringles and cost him another paycheque.

It’s definitely not a teenage miscreant.

It’s…

Shit, it’s _Captain America_. Bucky flounders for a moment before managing to land all four legs of his chair on the ground. He sits silently, openly staring as Steve Rogers places a protein bar on the counter and slides him a couple of dollar bills. He watches as Steve wipes the beaded sweat on his forehead away and thinks a bit hysterically that this isn’t the only situation in which he’d let Captain America slip him a few singles.

“That should cover it, right?” A disembodied voice breaks through Bucky’s worshipful haze. He blinks twice and looks down at the money.

“Uh, two-fifteen,” he stammers and fishes eighty-five cents out of the till to place the coins in Steve’s hand. His fingers _brush Captain America’s palm_ and he thinks he might die.

“Thanks,” Steve smiles winningly at him and checks his nametag. “Bucky.”

He darts out the door before Bucky can say anything.

“Have a nice day!”

Bucky slumps against his chair and gasps for the air he hasn’t been breathing for several minutes.

Holy shit.

-

Three days later, Bucky has noticed a pattern and takes appropriate precautions. Steve appears to have found a new favourite place for protein bars and has graced Bucky’s store every day since Tuesday. He dips into his savings account and buys himself a hairbrush, a blue button-down shirt that he actually irons, and a pair of black pants. He shines his dad’s old dress shoes and wears them, even though they’re two sizes too big.

He’s sitting ramrod straight behind the cash when Steve comes through the door and 7:13am and heads directly for the shelf with his preferred post-run snack. Bucky holds his breath and tries to imagine that his head isn’t getting a bit foggy from the lack of oxygen.

Steve places the protein bar and $2.15 on the counter with a pleasant smile. Bucky is about 97% sure Steve Rogers doesn’t give a rat’s ass about him or his life, but the guy is always polite and says thank you and sometimes that’s enough to turn Bucky’s whole day around – having it come from Captain America, over whom Bucky has spent countless childhood hours obsessing and creating a shrine for, makes it a hundred times better.

Steve pauses as he collects his bar and looks quizzically at Bucky’s head.

“Did you change your hair?”

Bucky almost falls off his stool. _Steve Rogers noticed him_.

“Uh, yeah,” he squeaks. “I brushed it today.”

Steve _laughs_ like Bucky is hilarious and not a kid having a hero-worship attack.

“It looks good,” Steve tells him as he heads out the door.

“Thanks,” Bucky breathes. “Have a nice day!”

“You, too.”

And then he’s gone.

Steve Rogers likes Bucky’s hair and wants him to have a good day.

Holy shit.

-

On the following Sunday, Bucky’s girlfriend breaks up with him. She tells him to stop dating girls because it’s not fair to anyone and he should really get his head screwed on straight because he’s whimpered ‘ _Steve!_ ’ when he came three times this week. She says they can be friends because he never really wanted her romantically anyway and she sort of likes having him around seeing as he’s so sweet to her aside from the saying-another-man’s-name-in-bed thing.

Her name is Natasha and he’s known her since he was five, so it’s sort of hard to tell her that it might be too awkward to be friends because that’s the same excuse he gave her when she kissed him for the first time. Things change, things are weird, and then things work out. That’s what he thinks.

He could be totally wrong, though. Sometimes things change and they’re horrible.

And he’s totally wrong, by the way, because he’s not gay. He’s not, even though he thinks about strong arms and little trails of hair leading to – he’s not gay. Just because he was just sort of along for the ride in their relationship, even though he really does care about Natasha, doesn’t mean he doesn’t like women.

He’s not gay and it bothers him that she seems to be so sure. It bothers him all morning, because he’s not gay.

So he’s not all prim and proper, waiting like a personal cashier, when Steve walks in for his usual. Bucky doesn’t even notice the guy wandering the aisle and plucking a packet of spearmint gum off a shelf along with his protein bar.

Steve stands at the cash and clears his throat awkwardly twice before Bucky notices him at all.

“Oh,” Bucky says dully. “Sorry. That’ll be three-thirty-five.”

Steve hands him a fiver and Bucky counts out a dollar sixty-five to hand back sullenly.

“Something bothering you?” Steve asks kindly, which is exactly what Steve Rogers would do if he saw a convenience store cashier looking all sad. Of course he would, Bucky thinks blandly.

“My girlfriend dumped me because I’m gay,” he explains gloomily. Steve raises his eyebrows and Bucky thinks he’s blown it because, shit, Captain America is Wholesome and Family Values and Tradition.

“Well, it seems like you might want to look into a boyfriend if you’re gay,” Captain America says wisely. Bucky huffs, amazed. “Usually gay guys look for other gay guys. Not girls.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says numbly as he hands over the change. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

“No problem,” Steve smiles and it melts Bucky’s heart. “Just don’t go looking for love in all the wrong places!”

Bucky laughs sort of like he has to because that wasn’t funny at all, but the fact that Steve apparently thought his attempt was quite clever sort of is.

He stops laughing when he replays the conversation in his head and realizes that he just came out to Captain America.

Holy shit.

-

Bucky has been Officially Gay for three weeks when he reads a magazine article about Captain America being spotted with a hot black man and holding hands and _oh, shit_ Captain America is dating a man? He stares at the article for a while and tries to discern if the grainy photo is actually hand-holding or if he’s simply passing something to a friend or maybe they just accidentally brushed hands on the sidewalk.

He realizes he is attempting to create false circumstances in his head to avoid the possibility of Steve Rogers dating someone else for the sole purpose of limiting his jealousy. Because Bucky wishes Steve Rogers was dating _him_.

Now that Bucky has been given cause and time to think about it, he isn’t really sure how he ever thought he was straight.

Natasha is so damn smart.

Steve doesn’t come in that day. Bucky panics a little and decides that Steve is either dead in a ditch or dead in a super-secret lab somewhere. For a while, he can’t breathe.

Because of course if Steve doesn’t come for a stupid protein bar, he’s most likely dead at the hands of mad scientists or paparazzi.

Bucky realizes he’s gone crazy.

Holy shit.

-

The next day, Steve comes in at precisely 7:13am and storms over to the chips and pretzel aisle of the store, surprising Bucky out of his shocked trance. He’s been staring at a letter that states very clearly that he will be given access to $11,000 of financial aid for the following school year. He still doesn’t understand because he’s spent the last few months resigning himself to never going away to school because he couldn’t afford to, but then there’s a letter telling him he can and nothing seems to quite make sense.

Steve sets a family sized bag of Cheetos and a box of unshelled sunflower seeds on the counter and scowls.

Bucky smiles brightly.

He then watches the tension and anger seep out of Steve’s shoulders and off of his face. Steve smiles and it’s beautiful, like always, and Bucky wants nothing more than to see him do that every single day for the rest of forever, which is entirely possible because Steve seems really hooked on this particular brand of protein bar.

“Morning!” he said enthusiastically, the news of his good fortune finally starting to sink in. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

It’s pouring.

Steve blinks twice at the window and then raises his eyebrows at Bucky. Bucky just grins.

_Shit_ , his day is going well!

“Do you –” Steve pauses and shuffles a bit, which catches Bucky’s attention. Bucky is always nervous around Steve, but Steve is never nervous around Bucky. For obvious reasons. Reasons that are that Bucky is a cashier and Steve is Captain America. Bucky is very non-threatening, but Steve makes Bucky terrified and flustered and excited all at once.

“Do I?”

“Do you want to get coffee sometime?” Steve blurts out very quickly and Bucky falls straight off his stool and onto the rubber mat behind the counter.

“What?” he squawks from the floor. Steve leans over the counter to peer down at him.

“Do you want to get coffee? With me?”

“Me? With you?”

“Yes.”

“Like a _date_?”

“Erm, yes.” Steve looks far less sure of himself than he did a few moments ago and he really didn’t look all that confident to begin with. Bucky stands up and dusts himself off as casually as possible. “I mean, I just had a meeting with SHIELD and they’re pissed that I don’t like working with incomplete information and then that magazine ran that article that I’m dating _Sam_ , of all people, he’s like a brother! So the media keeps calling me and somehow they’ve got my cell number and won’t stop camping out in front of my building. I’ve just had a really bad day and I’ve been coming here for months to buy a stupid protein bar every day because you’re cute and you blush and – will you please get a coffee with me? So I can stop talking now?”

Bucky gapes for a moment and then proceeds to scramble for the barred glass door at the front of the shop, quickly turning the lock and flipping the “Come In, We’re Open!” sign to the “Closed: Sorry For The Inconvenience” sign. He turns around to find a twenty-something woman at the cash with a bottle of iced tea and a muffin, so he ushers her out and tells her it’s on the house because he’s about to experience something very important and he’s sure she’s very nice, but he doesn’t really want her there.

Then he sloppily fills two paper cups with coffee from the machine in the store and thrusts one at Steve excitedly.

Steve blushes like Bucky just offered to blow him in public instead of offering a cup of coffee and Bucky melts into the counter for emotional and physical support.

“So this is nice,” Bucky says brightly because this is the best day of his life. He’s on a coffee date with Captain America. Steve blushes again and Bucky blushes too and they’re both really red and really shy, which is why Bucky is completely surprised at what happens next.

Steve takes a sip of his coffee and spits it all over the floor.

“Oh god, what _is_ that?”

“That’s shitty convenience store coffee, Steve.”

Steve makes a truly embarrassing disgusted sound and Bucky laughs.

Then he climbs Steve Rogers like a tree.

In fewer than seven seconds, Bucky has his tongue down Steve’s throat and finds himself fumbling for the door of the supply closet because he’s 90% sure he’s about to get laid and the store is all windows at the front.

“Jesus,” Steve is gasping into Bucky’s mouth. “Jesus, you’re perfect. You’re so hot. I’ve been thinking about this since the first day…”

“Shhh,” Bucky orders frantically, hoping that quelling the spout of perfect words from Steve mouth will make him not feel like he’s about to come any minute. “Get your pants off, I wanna blow you.”

“Yeah, that’s – that’s good. That’s a good idea.”

After a moment of fumbling as four hands attempted to open Steve’s belt and fly, Bucky has his face buried in Steve’s crotch, mouthing eagerly at his full, warm balls and moaning like a two dollar whore. Steve is swearing like a sailor above him and Bucky’s grabbing the base of his erection in a desperate attempt to hold off his orgasm.

“Okay, okay,” Steve stammers, turning around and curving his ass out in Bucky’s direction. It’s inches from his face and he bites it just for kicks. And to hear Steve yelp. “Do you have condoms?”

“Yeah,” Bucky pants fishing some down from the ‘personals’ shelf of the storage closet. One thing they always have is condoms. There’s no lube, so he cracks open a bottle of olive oil and decides it will do for now. “You wanna…or should I do it?”

“I want you to do it,” Steve moans, sucking bruises on Bucky’s neck. “Wanna feel your fingers inside me –”

“Wait, what?” Bucky gasps. “You want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

“Yeah,” Steve says in a voice that makes Bucky shiver. “Want you so bad, Buck.”

Bucky nearly faints.

By the time he’s got three well-oiled fingers in Steve’s ass, he’s ready to burst. He thanks Jesus, Mary, and Joseph that Steve is damn sensitive because he’s not sure he’ll last long at this point.

He’s right.

Two minutes and seventeen seconds of thrusting and gasping and stroking later, he’s crying out as he comes and Steve spills over his hand with a shocked little grunt.

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathes heavily, still held warmly inside Steve. “Holy shit. That was…”

“Can you go again?” Steve interrupts, pulling free and turning around to swirl his hot, wet tongue over Bucky’s nipples. “Still want you. So hot…Jesus, Buck, wanna have you again.”

Holy shit. Bucky takes a moment to center himself and say a short prayer to the man upstairs that he’s a horny teenager discovering his sexuality.

He thinks Steve might turn out to be incredibly understanding of his teenage sex drive.


End file.
